Jumanji (Amathist1998's Style)
Amathist1998's movie-spoof of "Jumanji" Cast *Young Alan Parrish - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Adult Alan Parrish - Stuart Little (Stuart Little; 1999) *Young Sarah Whittle - Bia (Rio 2) *Adult Sarah Whittle - Margalo (Stuart Little 2; 2002) *Carl Bentley - Snowbell (Stuart Little; 1999) *Judy Shepherd - Nibbles/Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) *Peter Shapherd - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Peter as a Monkey - Oliver (Oliver and Company; 1988) *Van Pelt - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Sam Parrish - Mr. Reginald Stout (Stuart Little; 1999) *Carol Parrish - Mrs. Camille Stout (Stuart Little; 1999) *Billy Jessup - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Nora Shepherd - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Exterminator - Monty (Stuart Little; 1999) *Caleb - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Benjamin - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mrs. Thomas - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Shoe Factory Bum - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Gun Salesman - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Miss Magruder - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Frank - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Bill - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Paramedics - Butch Cat and Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Construction Worker - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Louise - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Two French Girls - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and Marie (The Aristocats; 1970) *Bullies - Pesties (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) and Nerdlucks (Space Jam) *Shoe Factory Bum's Dog - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Pelican - Elmo (Sesame Street; TV Series/Elmopalooza/The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Monkeys - Rabbids (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle/Rayman Raving Rabbids) *Lion - Werewolf Shaggy (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) *Crocodile - Were-Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit) *Spiders - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast, Ice Age and The Jungle Book 2) *Vegetation - Various Deers, Mooses, Ponies and Horses *Purple Flowers - Various Lionesses, Pridelanders and Outlanders *Pod - Scrappy-Rex (Scooby-Doo; 2002) *Stampede of Rhinoceroses, Elephants and Zebras - Couples of Mario and Sonic Gangs (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) *Bats - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures (The Jungle Book), Lucky (The Jungle Book 2), Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Mosquitos - Koopalings (Mario), Monstars (Space Jam) and Evil Minions (Despicable Me 2) Scenes *Part 1-Prologue/1869 *Part 2-1969/Reginald Stout's Shoe Factory *Part 3-Jerry Discovers Jumanji *Part 4-Jerry and Reginald Stout's Argument *Part 5-The Games Begins/Jerry Gets Trapped In Jumanji *Part 6-26 Years Later/The Sheperd Moves In *Part 7-A Hunted Rumor *Part 8-Back In The Game/Koopalings, Monstars, Evil Minions and Rabbids *Part 9-Shaggy Werewolf Attacks!/Stuart Returns *Part 10-Searching For Stuart's Parents *Part 11-Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology *Part 12-It's Not Your Turn/Madam Serena is Margalo *Part 13-Horses, Lions, Deers and Scrappy Rexes *Part 14-I Won't Stop Playing/Falcon Appears *Part 15-It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Elmo Steals The Game *Part 16-Timmy Saves The Game/Snowbell Arrests Stuart/Timmy Cheats *Part 17-Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot *Part 18-To the Rescue/Oliver Grows a Tail *Part 19-Indoor Monsoon/Were-Rabbit Attack *Part 20-Quicksand/Angry Mobs of Villagers *Part 21-Almost There With Much at Stake/Earthquake *Part 22-Stuart Wins/Back in 1969/Jerry Makes up With Reginald Stout *Part 23-Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Part 24-End Credits Category:Amathist1998 Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs